hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 76
September 1st: Part 5 (9月1日(5), Kugatsu Tsuitachi (5)) is the 76th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The cover page shows us Franklin surrounded by aura with his fingertips off and an explanation about his Nen ability. We learn he is an Emission type and that his two hands become openings similar to those of shotguns through which he can expel aura balls (Nen balls) to attack. He could however throw the balls without using the openings of his fingers, but that he found this more impressive and that it allows him a higher level of accuracy and that determination and restrictions play an important role in the Nen power scheme. Uvogin punches Worm's eye out of his socket and now we see from a different angle that the punch also takes out his teeth and twist up his body sending it flying. Shocking the other three Shadow Beasts, Rabid Dog, Porcupine, and Leech. We also see close-ups of Worm's broken fingers and popped out eye and Uvogin's grinning face. However besides his grave injuries Worm manages to turn the hit around and grab Uvogin diving into to hole he came from while holding on to his arm, pinning him down to the ground which surprises Uvogin. Worm then tells him he can't flee anymore and that he can choose to either be killed by him underground or by his three comrades underground. Meanwhile we see him dig deeper into the ground while the three other Shadow Beasts charge up their Nen and jump to attack him which Uvogin notices as he calls worm an idiot while charging up his Nen in his free fist. We then see a fully Nen charged grinning Uvogin telling him he is the one who can't flee, surprising him. The other Phantom Troupe members Franklin, Shalnark, Feitan, Shizuku, and Nobunaga meanwhile comment that Uvogin is now going for it for real. He then uses is signature move Big Bang Impact on the ground. It blows a giant ass crater into the ground, destroying the lower half of Worm's body making the other members jump backwards to escape the blast. The blast also blown off part of his clothing revealing his number 11 Phantom Troupe tattoo surprising both his fellow Phantom Troupe members and more so the other Shadow Beasts making them realize they are dealing with the Phantom Troupe. A safe distance away from the fighting the Nostrade Family bodyguards Dalzollene, Kurapika, Basho, Squala, and Linssen comment that the can't belief it and that they have never seen such strong Nen. Kurapika looking through the binoculars then notices Uvogin's spider tattoo. The other Spiders Franklin, Feitan, Shizuku, Nobunaga, Shalnark, and Machi also comment upon Uvogin saying they can't do anything to them now and that the Big Bang Impact is still very impressive but also that it is only a direct hit pumped up with Nen. Uvogin then ask who's turn it is next. Rabid dog while spitting identifies them as the Phantom Troupe and Porcupine comments that they are being underestimated. They then charge at him, telling him he is going to die and that he is the idiot. Uvogin tells them it is fine and that they're not cowards but that they will die as he tries to punch Porcupine who blocks him with his needles explaining he can modify his body as he likes to make hairs or solid needles. He tells them his punch was very powerful but that it is useless to reach him. Meanwhile Rabid Dog takes a bite out of his shoulder upon which Feitan comments that Uvogin who brags about having a steel body was touched by hairs and teeth. To which Shalnark states that they are pretty good at using their Nen and that they are doing fine. He then asks if Uvogin while looking down at the crater if he needs some help to which he replies don't be stupid. Porcupine then tells them he won't be able to get away from his thousand hairs. Uvogin then tells him he will use him as a punching bag instead. He then tries to punch Leech with Porcupine on his hand, he fails however since Porcupine can change his hair as he desires which he explains to him along with the fact he can make it a smooth as he wants. Rabid Dog then takes a bite out of his leg, who tells him that having only muscles won't get him very far. Porcupine then tells him to get away as Uvogin swings at him. Uvogin however slows down neat the end of his swing. Rabid Dog then tells him he is quite though but that the poison from his fangs which paralyses the nervous system and will stop him from moving is finally beginning to take effect. He then tells him he intentionally spared his neck and his head so he can feel pain and fear and that he wishes him pleasure. Machi comments that Rabid Dog would already have been victorious if he had mortally infected him, Shalnark replies he is most likely a torture addict. Uvogin then notices Leech biting his wound covering and filling it with leeches. He then explains he has countless leeches that like human flesh living in him and that some of them can cure diseases while others transmit them and that he gave him special leeches that will lay eggs in his bladder and that the best time will be when the thousands of baby leeches will go out at the same time as his urine and that when that happens people suffer so much that just by seeing it they die. Uvogin then turns his head and bites Leech's skull and takes a large chunk of his head killing him, while commenting that it is not very tasty but that for a low class meal he shouldn't expect too much. He then looks at the surprised Rabid Dog sarcastically asking him what is so surprising and if he thought he was the only one who could bite and that his neck and head are more than enough to kill them. He then uses his mouth to spit one of Leeche's teeth at Rabid Dog like a bullet which pierces his hand with which he tried to stop it. We then see it shot straight through his head blowing out the back of his skull leaving a huge crater behind were Rabid Dog's face used to be. Porcupine now afraid for his life realizes that it is his turn now, but he calms himself by thinking that whatever projectile Uvogin uses he be able to repel and return it to him, Uvogin however opens his mouth leaving out a giant brain bursting sound (HA!) which forces each Phantom Troupe member to cover their ears and the relatively far away Nostrade bodyguards Melody and Basho too, while Kurapika seems unhindered by it. Uvogin then throws Porcupine's death body from his arm mocking him by telling him he couldn't stop a sound bullet. Franklin however angrily shouts at him asking if he is insane and that the could have warned them, while Nobunaga shout if he wanted to destroy their eardrums. He apologizes telling them if he had warned them his trick wouldn't have worked and that before the sound reached them they could have clogged up their ears and that for them it shouldn't be a problem for them. They tell him that is true with him replying "You see". He then go luckily asks if Shizuku can inhaled the poison and the leeches, she replies that Blinky can remove the poison but not the leeches since they are living beings. Getting angry he wonders what to do while we see Shalnark jump down the cliff. He examines the leeches and deduces that they're Spotted Leeches, a race of leeches that within less than a day lay their eggs in the bladder of living beings and die. The eggs then hatch immediately and death is then provoked by the terrible pain felt when the baby leeches come out at the same time as the urine. He then tells them that the eggs need a strong and stable concentration of ammonia to hatch which luckily means that if the amount of ammonia in the urine is to low for the eggs they evacuate and go out with the urine as they are without causing any pain. He then tells him that by drinking a lot of beer and peeing often he can get rid of them and that when his urine turns from black to white he is save. An angry Kurapika then walks away from the other Nostrade bodyguards making them ask what he is doing. He tells them he is going to stop them to which Squala replies if he is kidding and if didn't see what he is capable off. He tells them so what, shocking them. We then see a nearly death Worm on the phone telling the other Shadow Beasts telling them if they don't all act it's too dangerous. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_76 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 9 Category:Yorknew City arc